1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical stamp system and method of use and more particularly pertains to a medical stamp system which is usable by a physician in marking a patient with indicia for withholding extraordinary medical care after receiving appropriate authorization, the system comprising a stamp having a die for forming indicia at one end and a box having a major region for receipt of the stamp and a minor region for receiving indelible ink for use in association with the die, the box also having a lid to cover the major and minor regions of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical stamp systems is well known in the prior art. More specifically, stamp systems have been heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking a wide variety of objects. They are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the medical stamp system and method of use according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus and method primarily developed for the purpose of marking a patient with an intended course of medical action or inaction, or any medical message that may be appropriate.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of stamps and stamp systems. The designs of stamps of plural components but not in systems configuration, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 266,257 to Aherns; Des. 280,911 to Rhoades; and Des. 290,469 to Boehringer. None of these devices are systems configured of stamps and boxes and none are designed for use for medical marking as is the present invention. In addition, utility patents to stamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,594,943 to Nettesheim; 4,986,175 to Boehringer and 5,174,208 to Fink. Here again none of the prior art stamps are in a systems configuration to include a stamp and box as in the present invention. Further, no such prior art stamp is designed for use in medical purposes as is the present invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved stamp systems which can be utilized for medical purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.